<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new beginning by anonymous56789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661546">A new beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789'>anonymous56789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasy AU KNB [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akashi centric, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Mythical Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in a land far away a prince was born. As all princes did, he became handsome and strong...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasy AU KNB [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time in a land far away a prince was born. As all princes did, he became handsome and strong. His mother, a loving queen to her people, raised him to be kind and fair to the kingdom. The king however was distant and strict. He demanded perfection from his son. His strict mentality was balanced by his queen’s compassion and love of life. One day the queen grew ill and even though all the healers in the kingdom were called; none could heal the beloved queen. The King begged her to live, to fight off her illness. She died despite all efforts. The king, bereft at the loss of his queen grew cold. The pain of her loss drove out the love left in his heart. Reminded every day by the loss of his wife when he looked at his son he demanded only the best from his heir. For in his eyes you were nothing if you were not victorious. </p><p>The son, lonely in his perfect solitude had one solace. Magic. His mother had started to teach him the beginnings of the craft that was passed down through her family. She had been a strong practitioner before her illness. A rare recipient of the Emperor eye; the ocular ability to briefly control those who made eye contact. But she had only been able to teach her son for a short period of time before she grew ill. </p><p>The son, driven to seek perfection in the hopes of rekindling the love in his father’s heart, studied night and day to learn the craft he was left with. He strived for perfection in every sphere of his life only to be continually pushed away by his father. So deep was his love for his father that with each rejection the prince was mentally wounded. However, determined, the prince did not give up. For what was victory, if you had no one to share it with? </p><p>At the age of 11 the prince set off to learn magic. Knowing at the slightest hint of failure he was to be returned to his father. His only companion was the apprenticed healer, Shintaro Midorima. </p><p>As the prince traveled he drew companions to his side. Atsushi Murasakibara, the half giant who had been driven out of his home due to his insatiable appetite. Daiki Aomine, the squire with a temper that drove him to defeat his own master. Satsuki Momoi, the lady of pleasure who sought a different life from the one she had been sold into. Ryota Kisa, who longed to be a hero of legend but had no defining qualities of his own. Tetsuya Kuroko, the son of a wraith who was forgotten by his own mother.  </p><p> The prince’s charisma, kindness, and strength compelled them to join him in his journey for knowledge. And for once in a long time the prince was truly happy. For two and a half years the band of young men had many adventures and defeated all who opposed them in battle. Until one day, after deciding his growth in power made him superior to his teammates, one of their companions decided to go off on his own. Determined to keep his friends with him the prince challenged his found brother to a duel. If Aomine were to win he would leave with the prince’s blessing. If the prince were to win Aomine would continue his journey with his friends until he could defeat the prince. </p><p>When a suitable open clearing was found the two young men fought to 3rd blood. The friend who delivered 3 cuts to his opponent first would be the victor. At first the match seemed to be a sure win for Aomine, who had been training with the sword since a very young age. However after the prince received a second wound while Aomine had none, he paused. A strange air enveloped the clearing. When the prince looked up again his gaze had changed. He had awakened his Emporer’s eye. What had before merely been a suggestion to obey the prince had turned into absolute commands. It didn’t take long for the prince to obtain his victory, forcing Aomine to deliver the final cut to himself. Victorious, the prince declared, “I am Seijuurou Akashi and my orders are absolute.” The others looked on in horror as Akashi held a sword to Aoimine’s neck until he admitted defeat. From there the discord between the companions only grew. Until, with Akashi’s blessing, they disbanded. Akashi returned to the castle with Midorima, ready to finish his training as the heir to the throne. Murasakibara continued to travel the land, searching for treats that would satiate his hunger. Aomine grew stronger, vowing one day to return and defeat Akashi. Satsuke settled into a town, returning to her old way of life. Defeated that her new companions had abandoned each other and her. Ryota Kisa, now a hero of renown due to his adventures, continued to fight and hunt for rewards. Tetsuya Kuroko chose a path that veered from his previous companions. Distraught at how they had all turned on each other and the change in Akashi he vowed to find the strength to defeat all his friends and bring them together once more. </p><p>It was 3 years before the stirrings of a new hero gave Tetsuya the hope he had craved for so long. Taiga Kagami, a knight from a distant land, had traveled to the kingdom to challenge the best fighters. So Kuroko went out in search for Taiga in the hopes that he could convince this man to defeat his brothers. It wasn’t long after the two had met that they began their journey. One by one they defeated the companions that Kuroko had traveled with. Until they met with Aomine. The knight had only gotten stronger in his companions absence. But a shadow had grown over his heart. Angry the knight defeated Kagami and Kuroko. </p><p>After their defeat both Taiga and Kuroko agreed to train for a year and return to defeat the strongest knight. When they came back they were finally able to beat Aomine. It wasn’t long before they were at the gates of the castle requesting an audience with the prince. Each of their companions had joined Kuroko and Kagami; hoping once more to be reunited to their final brother. It was days before they were able to meet with the heir. The throne room was vast but all but barren. The lack of decoration mirrored the empty state of the royalty’s hearts. The king was silent, allowing his son to address his old friends. When intention of Kagami and Kuroko was clear the prince smiled coldly; his eyes betraying his contempt. He agreed to the duel and the date was set. It was again a fight to 3rd blood. </p><p>When the day came the king did not attend. So assured was he of his son’s victory. The day was cool and the fight drew in to the early evening. Each man was unwilling to admit defeat. Kagami was favoring his left leg which sported two deep cuts. The prince’s right arm trembled as blood ran down his bicep. His vision obscured by blood from the cut on his forehead. His eyes had softened during the fight after realizing how far Kuroko and this stranger had gone to reach him again. The fighters sized each other up for the last time. Each companion held their breath as the men went in for their final attacks.  Once disengaged the prince stood for a moment before falling with blood splashed across his chest. Kagami smiled, victorious. </p><p>Once Akashi had stood with the help of Midorima he turned to his companions. “Thank you for crossing paths once more with me.” Kuroko smiled, knowing he had gotten his friend back. It was then that the king arrived expressionless. His son had lost yet he could not disown his child for Akashi was his only heir. “This will not happen again.” He stated firmly his emotions in check. “Yes father.” Akashi replied as he was led away to the infirmary by Midorima. His companions were allowed to stay the night in the castle before they left the next morning. </p><p>There was no grand farewell or tearful goodbyes. Each man or woman left on their own to return to the lives they had carved out for themselves. Satsuke left with Aomine to join him in his journey. Murasakibara left to return to his home in the woods. Kise returned to his group of hero’s who sought new adventures on each horizon. Kagami and Kuroko left to find more challengers, unwilling to part from one another. Something in this group of young men was inexplicably changed forever. They knew they would meet again to train and grow. To share life, victories, and defeats with one another. Their stories were not over yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a basis for a new series I'm starting. I'll have other works connected to this one. They will be snap shots from this work that go into more detail. Comments are always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>